


Snow Falls in Tenebrae

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: The Ascension of the Oracle must be marked by an Astral. Yet when it comes time for Lunafreya to Ascend, she finds herself trapped in Tenebrae where no Astrals reside. Or so she thinks.





	Snow Falls in Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme:
> 
> Gentiana/Luna Showing herself  
> Gentiana shows her Shiva form to Luna for the first time.

"Will I have to travel to Lucis?"

Gentiana cocked her head. "Why, my Oracle, would you have to travel to Lucis?"

Lunafreya ducked her head and ran the hem of her dress over and over again through her fingers. "Did not my mother travel to Lucis when she Ascended?"

Gentiana nodded a single, slow nod. "Indeed. Her Ascension was marked by the Fulgurian."

"Shouldn't mine be?"

Gentiana gave a small smile. "Nay. Your Ascension must be marked by one of the Six, it is true. But the Empire would not permit you to leave Tenebrae to receive the Mark of the Fulgurian."

Lunafreya bit her lip. "Then what am I to do? None of the Six reside in Tenebrae. How am I to be Noctis' Oracle when I cannot Ascend?"

For a moment, Gentiana said nothing. Then, she stood from her seat and held her hand out to Lunafreya. Lunafreya eyed the proffered hand, then took it.

Gentiana lead Lunafreya over to the window. "When was the last time it snowed in Tenebrae?"

Lunafreya furrowed her brow. "My mother told me stories of snowfall. She said her first twelve winters were white. But I have never seen snow."

Gentiana raised her hand and pressed her palm to the window pane.

"Watch, my Oracle."

Lunafreya turned to the window.

Her jaw dropped.

The glass had frozen around Gentiana's hand, and there were snowflakes drifting to the ground on the other side of the window.

"Shiva…" Lunafreya turned to Gentiana. "She lives? She can mark my Ascension?"

Gentiana opened her eyes and smiled down at Lunafreya. "She lives indeed." She pulled her hand away from the window and took a step back. She held her hands out before her in first position, and transformed before Lunafreya's eyes.

"Shiva…" Lunafreya stumbled backwards and raised a hand to her mouth. "All this time…"

Shiva floated a foot off the ground, with her toes pointed beneath her and her arms in first position. When she moved, she glided in mid-air, and her feet remained as they were. She hovered forward a few feet and reached out a hand to touch it to Lunafreya's forehead.

"Ascend, my Oracle."

From the tip of Shiva's finger, a bead of white light shone. It grew in brightness and radius, until it created a circular shield between Lunafreya and Shiva.

Lunafreya's breath caught in her throat. She gasped for breath as the light stung her eyes, but her eyelids refused to close.

As the light began to fade, so too did Lunafreya's vision. When the shield was dim enough that Lunafreya could see Shiva again, her vision blacked out. She let out a pained huff of breath, and Shiva pulled her hand away from her forehead.

Lunafreya blinked, until the world she saw was no longer blurred. Gentiana stood before her, her hands clasped in front of her, her feet on the ground, and her eyes closed.

"Is that… Is that it?"

Gentiana bowed. "Indeed, Oracle Lunafreya. Now, go fulfil your duty. The Mark of the Glacian goes with you."


End file.
